Talk:Warden Commander armor set
Aquisition (SPOILER!) S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R By killing the demon-possessed Sofia (or w/e her name is, Levi's mother). I'd add this to the page, but I don't know how to add spoiler boxes, and this IS a spoiler S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R S P O I L E R ChrisChris 23:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :To add a spoiler warning type . This code results in appearing. Loleil 23:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. I hope it looks okay now. I will check the set bonus as well, later. DA:O isn't happy with me keeping Firefox open, and I don't even want to think about Alt-Tabbing :D ChrisChris 23:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I retrieved this set immediately after Lothering, with a party of four Level 7 characters, and got Steel (tier 3) pieces. --Crush. 16:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Damn Good The Warden Commander armor is one of my favorite sets in both the looks, and effectiveness. Outstanding armor for a Damage dealing warrior, but really good for one using a shield as well. Second best looking set in the game in my opinion. Cannot upgrade the armor with party chest I was quite surprised to read the claim that putting the armor in the party chest would upgrade it as you level. I just tested that on the PC, and that did not work for me. Note that I actually got the Tier 3 (Steel) set, as the keep was the first thing I did after Ostagar. : How long did you travel before you returned to the chest? --Tierrie 20:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, the page doesn't say anything about needing to travel, but I did try leaving the Keep, entering the party camp, and then going back to the Keep. How much travel is supposedly required? ::: A decent amount - save your game and try going to party camp -> somewhere far away -> camp -> keep. --Tierrie 22:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::: Traveled all over the world and back, checked several times, camped in between travels, can't get it to upgrade. -- 23:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Did you level up? --Tierrie 23:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I did this by pulling up a save from my level 17 warrior right before Landsmeet, and trying to upgrade his steel set. So yes, I had leveled a lot since Steel, but did I level up while the armor was in the chest? No. Is that what's required? -- 10:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Yes. You're supposed to leave it in there and come back later. --Tierrie 18:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC)